


you’re safe with me.

by coffecial



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Season 4 but not really, That's what Sam could have written Tyrell after 404, Tyrell is a fish, Tyrelliot endgame, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffecial/pseuds/coffecial
Summary: Tyrell gets nervous every time he wants to confess his feelings for Elliot, so fate makes Elliot figure it out by himself.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson & Tyrell Wellick, Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	you’re safe with me.

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is my FIRST English fiction ever. English isn't my native language so sorry for the typos or grammar mistakes. But I'm glad to share it with you! 
> 
> I dedicate to my friends who supported me while I was writing it. I really love you guys with my whole heart.
> 
> ! The song whose lyrics you will find reading this fic is a Lithuanian song.  
> Link to this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbTHBZhct6w !

Elliot’s apartment is very quiet. The computer is shut down, the phone is turned off and Elliot is just having a rest. After all the shit that happened, everyone needs a rest. The world is falling apart, Elliot has to cope with Angela’s death and also his mental illnesses made his life like hell, lately.  
  
His eyes are just blinking with some memories appearing. Allsafe. It’s gone now. Even if this place is gone, memories don’t disappear. Elliot and Tyrell’s first meeting, F Society attacks, Angela’s birthday, Gideon inviting everyone to his place for dinner. Shayla. All of this was just the beginning of the chaos whose consequences Elliot is feeling now.  
  
However, Elliot tries to fall asleep. He tries to turn off his minds very hard but fails. So, he just lays down for an hour (or maybe two). Again, memories appear. Elliot can’t avoid them, no matter how much he doesn’t want to see it.  
  
He hears a very gentle door knock and immediately stands up. He looks through the peephole, Tyrell is standing in front of his doors. Elliot opens the door.  
  
"Didn’t expect you to open.” he laughs, “I called you.”  
  
“Can’t sleep?” Elliot barely smiles, “Me neither.”  
  
“I walked all my way here,” Tyrell says proudly.  
  
“Wanna come in?” Elliot invites.  
  
“Or maybe wanna go for a walk?” Tyrell asks, “the weather is nice.”

“Ok. Just let me find my hoodie. It must be on a chair.” he turns around to look for it.  
  
“Where’s Flipper? We could walk her,” Tyrell says looking for her.  
  
“Please tell me that you’re joking.” Elliot looks at him, “she got sick so doctors euthanized her.”  
  
“Sorry, I didn’t know it,” Tyrell apologizes.  
  
“That’s okay. I miss her sometimes.” Elliot says quietly.  
  
After a minute of silence, they go outside. The weather is actually nice like Tyrell said.  
  
“Where are we going?” Elliot asks.  
  
“I don’t know. Around here, maybe” he answers, “unless you want to eat.”  
  
“No, I ate not a long time ago.” Elliot lies and starts walking.  
  
Tyrell talks with small hints but Elliot doesn’t get them at all. Their conversation is kind of awkward, except that Tyrell always says something or changes the subject. They talk about E Corp, mostly. Tyrell tells him how boring is to be the CEO of E Corp when he blew up 71 buildings and now they have to recover them. Elliot can clearly see Tyrell’s chaos inside him while Tyrell feels like it’s invisible.  
  
“I do care about you, Elliot,” Tyrell says one of the hints but this time it’s not just a hint.  
  
“Thank you?” he looks numb in front of Tyrell.  
  
“No, you don’t understand…” Tyrell sighs and stops, “maybe next time.”  
  
“Next time what?” Elliot asks and stops too.  
  
“You’ll see.” Tyrell smiles and then looks at his watch, “Almost 2 am, I have work tomorrow. I should go.”  
  
He grabs Elliot’s arms like he wants to hug him. Elliot hasn’t hugged anyone in weeks but asking for it would be too stupid, he thought. He looks at Tyrell’s eyes for a second. He’s smiling.  
  
“Take care, Elliot,” Tyrell says and leaves him alone in the middle of the street by walking to the opposite side.  
  
Elliot comes home too. He feels more tired now so he decides to go to sleep, maybe this time he will fall asleep. But at first, he turns on his phone to check if Darlene texted him and forgets to turn it off.  
  
He falls asleep but not for too long. Darlene interrupts his dreams by calling him.  
  
“Why didn’t you answer to my calls?” she yells at Elliot.  
  
“I was sleeping, what happened?” Elliot says half asleep.  
  
“Dom called me and told me something.” Darlene starts talking calmly.  
  
“What?” Elliot sits on his bed.  
  
“Tyrell is in the hospital,” she says.

Elliot freezes for a minute without saying anything. His head starts to create weird and scary scenarios.  
  
“Elliot, are you still here?” Darlene asks.  
  
“What happened to him?” he asks.  
  
“Car crash I think.” Darlene is stressed, “I can send you an address if you want to go there.”  
  
“Send it please.” Elliot’s hands are shaking and his mind is creating more and more scenarios.  
  
“Okay, I will.” Darlene says, “Just please, calm down. He’s gonna be okay.”  
  
He puts the phone down and then picks it up to see if Darlene is still on a call. She isn’t anymore so Elliot calls the taxi. The taxi comes in a few minutes, it’s not usual in New York though. Elliot is all stressed, going to the hospital to see Tyrell who is probably dying (that’s what Elliot thinks.).  
  
The driver is probably 25 years old student. The accent tells that he isn’t from New York. He is probably European whose dream was to study or live in America. Naive people.  
  
Elliot gives him the money and adds “keep the change” before they even come.  
  
“You’re one of those that taxi drivers like, thank you” the driver smiles after stopping near the hospital.

Elliot doesn’t listen to him and just gets out of the car. Hospital’s door opens automatically and inside it, people are working. People are working so hard to save others’ lives. Elliot wonders what doctors and nurses are doing to Tyrell right now. Hopefully, something that can help him.  
  
He finds a nurse sitting alone in the office. She looks like one of those nurses (or teachers) whose pension time has come. Wears a lot of makeup to hide her eye bags but it honestly doesn’t help.  
  
“Hello,” Elliot says and closes the door, “I’m looking for a patient, he’s supposed to be here.”  
  
She gives a look at him weirdly, “Excuse me?”  
  
“Sorry if I disturbed you, Mrs… but I need to find one person,” Elliot says calmly but he feels like it’s not going to end up good.  
  
“Name?” she asks.  
  
“Tyrell Wellick,” Elliot answers.  
  
The nurse starts typing something on a computer very slowly. Elliot looks at her name card, Grace Nelson. After a few minutes of silence, she takes off her glasses.  
  
“May I ask you, who are you to him?” she asks.  
  
“I’m…” Elliot understands the situation but doesn’t have enough time to consider, “I’m his boyfriend.”  
  
The nurse seems intolerant so Elliot gets awkward.  
  
“I need to talk to his family, can you call them?” she is talking slowly and very annoying.  
  
“He doesn’t have a family, except me.” Elliot answers, “That’s why I’m here.”  
  
“Then,” Mrs. Nelson stands up, “I need to talk to a doctor. I will come back soon.”  
  
“Is he okay? Can I see him?” Elliot asks, this time wickedly.  
  
“Sit and calm down.” she gets mad at Elliot, “Do you need help, young man?”  
  
She leaves the office. Elliot decides not to wait for this brute woman so he goes outside to smoke. “The weather is nice” appears in Elliot’s head and it makes him cry. He tries so hard not to cry because once you start crying, you can’t stop. No matter how hard Elliot tries, a few tears fall. One of them is hopeful that Tyrell is alive and okay.  
  
Then, Elliot finds a quiet place so he waits there. He isn’t sure if he’s allowed to be there because there aren’t any other people except nurses. But no one asks him to leave even if nurses look at him weirdly. But that isn’t on Elliot’s mind right now.  
  
He goes to buy a cup of coffee, then smokes. After smoking walks through the hallways, asks the random nurse about Tyrell. Later comes back in a quiet place. Goes to smoke again. Asks the nurse again, no answers.  
  
“There you are,” Elliot notices a person’s he knows voice, “I have other things do to, not only search for you in this messy hospital for hours.”  
  
Elliot turns around and sees Dom standing in front of him.  
  
“What are you doing here?” he asks.  
  
“Darlene asked me to check if you’re here and if Tyrell’s okay,” she looks at her phone while saying it, “Have you seen him?”  
  
“No.” Elliot sighs, “I’ve been here for 3, or maybe 4 hours. This is the second cup of coffee.”  
  
“They aren’t letting you there?” Dom says surprised.  
  
“No. And I don’t know if he’s alive.” he says while stirring his coffee, “Don’t you mind if we go to the place I’m waiting?”  
  
“Of course,” she answered.  
  
Elliot goes to that place and sits. Dom looks surprised.  
  
“What?” Elliot asks.  
  
“You aren’t allowed to be here. It’s a--” she doesn’t end her sentence.  
  
“If they didn’t ask me to leave, I don’t care,” Elliot says sipping his coffee.  
  
“Well.” Dom looks at him weirdly, “I’ll talk to nurses.”  
  
“Better find a doctor. Nurses don’t help at all.” Elliot shares his experience.  
  
“You talked to them?” she asks.  
  
“Yes, a bit,” Elliot says, “Okay can you just go and ask anyone? My patience is running out.”  
  
“Alright, I will come back soon.” Dom leaves after saying it.  
  
After 20 minutes she came back holding some papers. Elliot immediately stands up hoping that he can see Tyrell.   
  
“How is he?” he asks.  
  
“In the morning he will be in another department,” Dom says looking at her phone as if it’s not a big deal, “so that means he’s alive.”  
  
“And that’s all you know?” Elliot sits, “in what section he will be?”  
  
“I don’t know I said everything they told me,” she tries to lie.  
  
“Ok. Thanks,” Elliot gets her lies.  
  
Dom is looking at her phone again. It seems like she is very busy.  
  
“I need to go back to work, I already spent too much time.” she says, “I’m calling Darlene, she will pick you up and drive you home.”  
  
Dom calls her girlfriend. Elliot is already waiting outside, smoking when she comes.   
  
“Did you eat something?” she asks as soon as Elliot gets in a car.  
  
“I haven’t eaten anything since last morning.” he answers calmly, “but I don’t think I want to.”  
  
“Yes, you want. I’m going to RedWheelbarrow” she says.  
  
Elliot nods even if he doesn’t want to eat. RedWheelbarrow is the closest fast-food restaurant there.  
  
“Is it open?” Elliot asks hoping it isn’t, “Because it’s 6:30 am now.”  
  
“It works 24/7, Elliot,” she answers.  
  
 _Fuck_ , he thinks. Once they come, Elliot enters the restaurant and sits down without saying anything or ordering food. Darlene buys him food and then forces him to eat it.  
  
“Dude, eat,” Darlene says with full of french fries in her mouth.  
  
Elliot looks at those fries and says nothing. He’s zoned out.  
  
Darlene waves in front of Elliot’s eyes, “Elliot. Earth to Elliot.”  
  
“What?” he finally answers.  
  
“Hey, do you wanna talk about it?” Darlene asks.  
  
“No,” he sighs, “I don’t think so.”  
  
“Elliot, I know you and him were close to each other, tried to get closer,” she grabs his hand, “I’m your sister, you can trust me.”  
  
“He wanted to tell me something. We met at the par in the evening.” he can’t look at Darlene’s eyes.  
  
She stays in silence.  
  
“He said something like I care about you,” Elliot sighs.  
  
“Don’t you see it yet?” Darlene smiles.  
  
“See what?” he is confused.  
  
“Maybe it isn’t the right time to say it but he was going to say that he loves you. I think he was afraid of your rejection so he said things similar to the love feeling but not the exact _i love you_ .” she explains, “I mean it was obvious he loves you.”  
  
Elliot stays in silence. He breaks out in a cold sweat. His mind fills with so many memories and feelings.  
  
“What did the doctor say?” Darlene tries to change the topic.  
  
“Dom told you everything when she called you,” he answers.  
  
She realizes that Elliot doesn’t want to have a conversation, so she stands up holding the tray.  
  
“Do you want me to drive you home or are you going to the hospital again?” she asks.  
  
“Home” Elliot sighs.  
  
Elliot gets home. He’s tired and without answers. The only thing he knows is that Tyrell is alive but he can’t be 100% sure. Dom lied looking straight into Elliot’s eyes. Hopeful tears start running through Elliot’s eyes.  
  
It was 7, maybe 8 in the morning. He could wait for a few hours and then go see Tyrell, but he doesn’t know what will happen in the hospital, how many hours he’ll have to be there. He throws up everything that is on his bed and lays down.  
  
He slowly falls asleep. Elliot has a dream of Tyrell’s funeral. It’s happening next to his dad’s grave. Angela, Shayla, and Darlene are there. And Qwerty is there. Shayla is holding his aquarium. Suddenly Elliot hears someone running behind him. He turns around and sees Tyrell hugging him. Elliot gets confused, he turns around and doesn’t see any graves. They’re in the woods now. All the people are gone too. Elliot hugs Tyrell. Tyrell keeps saying “You’re safe with me.”  
  
But loud door knocking wakes Elliot up. He touches the pillow, it’s wet, he touches his face, it’s swollen. Elliot gets out of bed and opens the door.  
  
“Thank, God,” Darlene says, “You scared the shit out of me.”  
  
“Sorry, I was sleeping,” he yawns, “It’s early morning, what are you doing here?”  
  
“Well, 11 am isn’t early morning,” she comes inside, “God, what happened to your face?”  
  
“It’s because I slept uncomfortably,” he touches his face, “it happens sometimes.”  
  
“You were crying?” she asks and then sits on a sofa.  
  
“No, I wasn’t,” Elliot answers seriously.  
  
“Alright. So I came here because I was thinking, maybe I could go to the hospital with you,” she was smiling, “For emotional support, you know.”  
  
“Are you sure that I’m going there?” he says annoyed.  
  
“Wait, you aren’t?” she says surprisingly.  
  
“Sorry that was mean,” Elliot sits next to her, “We can go together if you want.”  
  
“Great. Oh, and another question,” she grabs Elliot’s hand, “Nevermind, I’ll tell you later.”  
  
“Is this important?” Elliot asks, “Last time when someone wanted to tell me something, you know what happened.”  
  
“Nope, it’s not,” she stands up.  
  
“Will you mind if I take a shower?” he asks.  
  
“Absolutely not,” Darlene smiles, “I’ll feed Qwerty.”  
  
Elliot thanks her and goes to the shower. He doesn’t take too long. He also changes his t-shirt into a clean one. Darlene has promised him to wash his hoodie but it hasn’t happened yet.  
  
When Elliot gets ready, they leave his apartment. The hospital isn’t that far so 25 minutes and they arrive. It takes just a few minutes to find a parking zone, which means there aren’t many people there.   
  
This place is hell for alive people. White walls, frightening hallways. Nurses and doctors are wearing white lab coats. Everyone’s looking the same, working to save people’s lives.  
  
Darlene walks up to the manager and asks for Tyrell Wellick.  
  
"He fell in a coma. Now he is in an intensive care unit department, room 404." the cute nurse tells them.  
  
Darlene looks at Elliot. He’s scared. Very scared. Darlene thanks the nurse and they go to the intensive care unit and search for room 404. Elliot isn’t ready for that but at the same time, he gets why Dom didn't want to inform him. And also he realizes why Darlene is here with him. They find the room. Darlene opens the door because Elliot wouldn't do that.  
  
There are two beds, a closet, and a table. One bed is empty, and the other isn’t. Tyrell is sleeping there. He is in a coma.  
  
"I have never seen a person in a coma," Darlene gasps.  
  
"Neither have I," Elliot mumbles.  
  
Elliot sits on the other bed, Darlene comes closer to see Tyrell.  
  
"It feels like he's just sleeping and would wake up every second," Darlene says.  
  
Elliot can’t look at Tyrell or he will start crying.  
  
“Does he need something? Clothes or I don't know." Darlene thinks loudly, "You know what? I’m gonna find a nurse, maybe she will help." and she leaves the room.  
  
Elliot is looking at the wall. He’s too afraid to look into Tyrell’s eyes even if they are closed. Breath in, breath out. _You got this,_ he thinks. He finally looks at him. An alive and dead body at the same time. Elliot tries not to cry so he closes his eyes and waits for Darlene. She comes back with a nurse a few moments later.  
  
“So we have a few questions," Darlene says, "We don't have any experience with this and we don't know what should we do."  
  
"Don't worry, sure I will help you" the nurse smiles and starts to explain the situation, "A drunk driver hit him while he was crossing the street. His head was a bit bleeding but he doesn't need surgery. If everything goes well, he will wake up soon. We aren't 100% sure but we really hope." That’s what the nurse says. Then she makes a list of things Tyrell needs and leaves the room.  
  
"We need to go to his house," Elliot says, "there is his jacket. The keys should be in his jacket.”  
  
"We will buy him new stuff, we won't go to his house." Darlene looks at Elliot, "Do you think he would let us do this?"  
  
"Darlene, it does not matter now,“ he gets angry, ”We can't ask him, can we?”  
  
Darlene comes closer to Elliot, "Calm down. Okay, I get it. We'll go there, just calm down." and hugs him.  
  
“I better go there alone if you don’t mind,” Elliot asks.  
  
“Sure.” she opens the closet and searches for the keys.  
  
Darlene finds a bunch of keys. They don’t know which key is for Tyrell’s house, so trying every key is the best idea, they think.   
  
They go to Tyrell’s house as soon as possible. After Elliot gets out of the car, Darlene goes to order coffee for herself and Elliot.   
  
Tyrell’s house is clean, elegant. He has never been there before so he doesn’t really know where which thing exactly is. Elliot goes to the second floor, Tyrell’s bedroom. Before opening the closet, Elliot notices the computer on his desk. _No, I’m not here for this_ , he thinks.   
  
He checks the drawers units that are next to Tyrell’s desk. Documents, pictures, other stuff. He finds a photo of Tyrell’s son. And there’s a letter with a note “Elliot”. Curiosity wins, he opens it.   
  
The letter warms Elliot’s heart, he puts it next to his heart, _I get it, Tyrell, I know_ , he says quietly. It isn’t finished yet, but it has all the words that Elliot needs to understand. All _I love him_ , _I love [you], I loved you_ .   
  
_I don’t have a lot of time_ , he thinks and goes to pack Tyrell’s clothes and other things from a list. Elliot is fast, doesn’t take too long. Just the most necessary things for Tyrell. Darlene is already waiting, drinking her iced coffee.  
  
“You’ll just give them a bag. You can go alone,” she refuses to go there this time.  
  
“Okay, whatever,” Elliot nods.   
  
After giving a bag of things Tyrell needs, Elliot calls Tyrell’s assistant and tells her that he’s in a coma. Elizabeth gets frightened so Elliot has to calm her down. Also, Elliot asks her to not tell anybody about it by saying that Tyrell needs silence and as little as possible people, in case they want to visit him.

**********

Taking care of Tyrell has become a really important part of Elliot’s life, even though it’s been just a week since he fell in a coma. The nurses started looking at Elliot weirdly because he comes there every day. Everyday. Sits next to him for hours.   
  
However, Elliot comes to the hospital, knowing that this day has to come before it’s too late. Holding Tyrell’s letter he enters the room. The clock shows 1:42 pm, which means people have to rest after eating lunch.   
  
"I don't know if you can hear me. Mostly, people in a coma can still hear, but maybe I am just talking to myself. Anyways, I want to confess. I've been thinking about it since the night you got an accident. I have so many things to say but I don't think I am going to say them all. I'm not ready. But I just want to say that I will take care of you like you were taking care of me but I didn't realize that.   
  
Darlene told me. She is smarter than me, so she told me that you wanted to say that you love me. On that night when we went for a walk. Were you afraid of me rejecting you or? I don’t know. But I’m ready to say it loudly.   
  
Tyrell, I love you. I really need someone right now. I'm going through so much shit. Krista is ready to help me but I won't feel less alone coming home when nobody’s waiting for me. I don't want to be alone anymore. Darlene has Dom, I have Qwerty only. A fish."   
  
Elliot realizes it. Tyrell is a fish. He can hear Elliot but can't answer. Just like Qwerty. Elliot isn't sure if Tyrell wakes up. He squats down and starts crying. It’s too much to handle.  
  
After crying for about an hour, Elliot looks at the phone. _Almost 3 pm, shit, the nurse will come and see me like that_ , he thinks. He stands up and goes to the bathroom to wash his face. Tears are gone but the real pain isn’t.   
  
The nurse comes into the room while Elliot is still in the bathroom. He looks at himself and leaves the bathroom.   
  
"Oh, I thought you left" the nurse smiles, "How is he?".   
  
"Hasn't moved yet" Elliot smiles fakely, "I will come tomorrow.".   
  
"It's been a week since he is here. The doctor said we will send him to the other department tomorrow" she informs.   
  
"Is the doctor still here?" Elliot asks.   
  
"Yes, he has one more hour to work, I think." the nurse answers.

"Thanks. Goodbye," he leaves the room.  
  
The doctor is leaving another room too. Elliot calls him, so the doctor turns around.   
  
"Mr.." Elliot looks at his card, "Mr. Williams, can you let Tyrell be here for more 3 days? I'm sure he will wake up soon. Room 404."   
  
"Let me check his condition, come," the doctor says and goes to his computer. Elliot follows him.   
  
The doctor's room is small but comfortable.   
  
"Yes, his condition is great but we have to send him to the other department." The doctor explains. He looks smart but not conscientious enough. Elliot turns around to see if there are people around and gives money to the doctor.   
  
"I think he should stay here for a few more days" Elliot smiles fakely.   
  
The doctor looks at Elliot’s eyes, looks at the money.   
  
"Okay, yeah, he definitely needs to stay here for a few days." he accepts it.   
  
"Brilliant, I'll come tomorrow," Elliot says it and leaves the building.

**********

The day Elliot decides to stay at home doesn’t end like it was planned. The half of the day was pretty calm, Elliot goes to buy food for Qwerty and then decides to clean his own kitchen. He finds blue latex gloves in his closet, of course, it reminds him of Tyrell, but there is no choice. He finds some cleaning products in his bathroom. He’s not sure if it’s for toilets to be cleaned or what, but if the product is for cleaning, it has to clean.  
  
After an hour of him trying to tidy his kitchen, Darlene calls him. She always checks on him because, after all the shit that happened, Darlene doesn’t want to lose her brother.   
  
“Hello?” Elliot answers.   
  
“Hi, I’m just checking on you,” she says, “Is everything okay?”   
  
“Everything is just perfect and I’m a bit busy right now,” he wants to end this call as soon as possible.   
  
“So, what are you doing?” she’s curious.   
  
“Cleaning my kitchen,” Elliot puts his phone on speaker.   
  
“You what?” she amazes and then laughs, “Elliot, you are losing your mind.”   
  
“I’m not losing my kind, I’m just cleaning my kitchen,” Elliot explains, “Are you telling me that I can’t do it because someone is sleeping for days?”   
  
“I’ve got to go now, Elliot, call you later,” she ends the call.   
  
Elliot throws his phone away but another call appears on his screen. He takes off his gloves and answers without even looking at a phone before.   
  
“What now?” he yells.   
  
"Hello, this is Tyrell's nurse." she introduces.   
  
"Oh I'm so sorry, I thought it was my sister. Yes?" Elliot apologizes.   
  
"He woke up. Are you busy or can you come?" she asks.   
  
"Sure. I'll be there in a few minutes," he says quickly.   
  
"Great." and she ends the call.   
  
Elliot has so many emotions. He will finally hug Tyrell, maybe will be able to kiss him. _He’s alive, he’s alive, he’s fucking alive_ . He calls a taxi and then calls Darlene but she doesn’t respond.   
  
The driver is very slowly but it always feels more slowly when you hurry.   
  
Elliot just runs through the hallways. He opens the door and comes to the room. Tyrell is laying on the bed, he looks very sleepy. Elliot starts worrying if he recognizes him. Elliot comes closer, the nurse is doing something with a drip. But it doesn’t really matter now, the nurse is doing her work. Tyrell looks at Elliot, stares at his eyes for a few seconds.   
  
"Hi, Elliot." he smiles without energy.   
  
"Hey, how are you?" Elliot can’t believe that he woke up.   
  
"Tired. I slept for a week and I'm still tired" he laughs.   
  
"Don't worry, he will be okay, really." the nurse notices that Elliot got anxious about Tyrell.   
  
"Sit down, tell me what happened while I was gone." Tyrell can’t stop smiling.   
  
"You should get some rest. We'll talk about that tomorrow." Elliot barely smiles.   
  
The nurse leaves the room. Darlene calls Elliot but he declines the call this time. All attention for Tyrell.   
  
"How are you?" Tyrell tries to interrupt the silence.   
  
"I'm good. I'm really glad that you finally woke up" Elliot gets nervous.   
  
Tyrell tries to sit but Elliot immediately stops him.   
  
"No no what are you doing?" he almost hugs Tyrell.   
  
“Sorry for looking bad,” he apologizes, “if i knew that you’re coming--”   
  
“The most important this is that you woke up. That’s all that matters,” Elliot grabs his hand.   
  
"So I see.. you were taking care of me." Tyrell smiles again and again, "Otherwise, you wouldn't be here."   
  
The nurse comes into the room with the papers.   
  
“Mr. Wellick has to stay here for a few more days,” she’s looking at her papers.

**********

Elliot visits him every day for a few days. It is beautiful to see Tyrell healing very fast. Elliot becomes more anxious in front of him but at the same time the much calmer. Hospital’s food is awful, so he always buys better food for Tyrell.  
  
However, this day comes. They discharge patients after breakfast time, so Elliot comes earlier with a better breakfast. He packs all of Tyrell’s clothes. The doctor comes to give them documents and some advice.  
  
Darlene drives them to Tyrell’s house. When they come, Tyrell gets out of her car, Elliot is about to do it too, but Darlene stops him for a second.  
  
“Elliot,” she says softly.  
  
“Yeah?” he looks at her.  
  
“Take care of him,” Darlene smiles.  
  
He gets out of the car and notices Tyrell searching his pockets.  
  
"Wait where are my keys?" Did I lose them?" Tyrell is freaking out.  
  
"Shit I totally forgot about the keys. I had to go to your house and pack stuff for you." Elliot explains.  
  
"Thank you, Elliot." he smiles and opens the door.  
  
They walk into Tyrell's house. Tyrell sits on a couch heavily breathing.  
  
“I get tired so fast,” he says looking around.  
  
“Do you--,” Elliot sits on the sofa, next to the couch, “Do you need help with this?”  
  
“What?” Tyrell looks at him surprised.  
  
"I mean--,” Elliot gets anxious, “take care of you.”  
  
"You aren't joking, are you?" Tyrell’s eyes fill with tears.  
  
"I'm not joking at all." Elliot tries to comfort Tyrell.  
  
"I-- would really appreciate it, Elliot" Tyrell wipes his tears, “you could live here.”  
  
Elliot is so nervous and Tyrell notices that. He stands up, comes closer to Elliot.  
  
"You are nervous," he put his hand on Elliot's shoulder, "can I hug you?"  
  
"Sure,” Elliot says and then just falls into Tyrell’s arms.  
  
Elliot’s heart is racing but he’s feeling safe in his arms. Tyrell is living in this moment, after all those years trying to hug, trying to kiss him. _Someone, stop this moment_ , they both think. After a minute, or maybe two, Tyrell steps back.  
  
"I should go to my apartment,” Elliot searches for his phone, “gonna call Darlene.”  
  
Everything is happening so fast. At first, Elliot had no idea if Tyrell is gonna wake up and now he’s moving to Tyrell’s house.  
  
“Don’t forget about this place,” Darlene says happily, “check if everything’s okay.”  
  
“I’m moving not for a long time, Darlene,” he gets a bit embarrassed.  
  
Darlene packs Qwerty and his food, Elliot packs his own clothes. Elliot wants to be alone for a bit because he knows, he won’t be alone for a week or two, but he just can’t ask Darlene to leave.   
  
The evening goes well, Elliot makes spaghetti bolognese for dinner, of course watching a tutorial. It makes Tyrell laugh but also it’s beautiful to see him cooking.  
  
Then Elliot convinces Tyrell to go to sleep because he must be tired. Tyrell gives necessary things such as towels, a blanket and goes to take a shower.   
  
Elliot takes a shower as well and lays down on a sofa which is in the living room. It’s hard for him to fall asleep in his bed, so in other beds, it gets harder.   
  
Dark room, silence. Thoughts visit Elliot again. Touch, hug, kiss. _No, I didn’t kiss him. Not yet_. He hears footsteps and gets a bit scared.   
  
“Hey,” he hears a sweet voice behind him, “Elliot.”  
  
“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Elliot sees Tyrell coming, “Is everything okay?”  
  
“I had a nightmare,” he says, “I know, sounds childish.”  
  
“No, your brain is just a bit damaged, it’s okay to have nightmares,” Elliot sits.  
  
“You know, I miss Joanna,” Tyrell says, “maybe you could sleep with me, so I would feel that someone is sleeping next to me.”  
  
“Sure.”   
  
And actually, it helps. It helps Tyrell to fall asleep. Elliot sadly doesn’t fall asleep. He looks at Tyrell sleeping. The moment Elliot only could dream of.

  
  
Tavo akys dydžio kaip mėnulis   
Naktimis saugo miegančią mane   
Tobulai tobula   
Tobulai tobula akimirka.

Tavo širdy tuzinas vargonų  
Kurie naktimis man skambina dainas   
Tobulai tobula   
Tobulai tobula akimirka.

|translation:|

Your eyes are the size of the moon  
Every night keeps me safe while I'm sleeping   
Perfectly perfect   
Perfectly perfect moment.

And there’s a dozen of organs (instruments) in your heart  
That are playing me songs every night   
Perfectly perfect   
Perfectly perfect moment.

Those few days go very well. Things are getting better to Tyrell but every time when Elliot asks _Do you still need me here?_ he answers _very much_ . Probably, because watching movies, tidying rooms or cooking is much better with someone. But one thing between them is keeping that awkward silence when they are looking at each other. It’s something that they both know but are afraid to talk about. Elliot thinks that it’s just a dead dream.   
  
But Tyrell is ready to make a move, even if he’s gonna fail. After lunch, Elliot is about to clean Qwerty’s fishbowl because it looks very dirty but Tyrell asks him if he could sit down for a minute, to talk. Elliot says yes and then gets scared. His heart starts racing faster.   
  
"Elliot, I wanted to tell you that since I woke up from a coma. And now-- now I feel like it's time. When I was in a coma I could hear everything. I heard nurses and doctors talking, I heard Darlene's voice and I heard other things. I wasn’t sure if I’m not dreaming those things so when I woke up I tried to understand if it was real. Now I know, it’s real.   
  
I heard everything you said. I remember you even cried next to me. I know you were at my house and you probably have my letter. I wanted to give it to you someday, but you found it first.   
  
I’m ready to help you, Elliot. Only if you let me do it. I know you don’t want to be alone. Me neither. Every day I get home for work. My house is empty, no one to talk to. No friends, no family. I wish i could have someone on my side.”   
  
Tyrell can’t hide tears anymore. Elliot can’t either. He just runs into Tyrell’s arms. At this moment nothing really matters. Tyrell holds him like a baby.   
  
“It’s okay,” Tyrell whispers, “Elliot, it’s okay.”   
  
“You’re right,” Elliot says sobbing, “I don’t want to be alone anymore.”   
  
“You won’t be,” Tyrell smiles.


End file.
